Hate Loving You
by LusciousLocks
Summary: Eren, Mikasa and Armin along with their closest friends join TrostUni, a star college where only the Elite make it through. Amongst the Elite a squad is clearly distinct, ruled by popular Seniors. Mikasa is particularly intrigued and infuriated by a particular squad member, the leader, who so happens to be the School hottie and Basketball captain, the infamous Levi Ackerman ...
1. Ready for school

**Disclaimer : I sadly don't own any of these badass characters ... so yeah *cries self to sleep.**

 **Without further ado :**

 **1-Fresh Start**

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock abruptly pulled me out of my deep slumber.

 _Great._ I groaned burying my plush pillow further down my face, then proceeded to flip myself onto my flat belly and jabbed the alarm with my right fist, my knuckles swift, effectively knocking it off my nightstand along with it's batteries skittling across the marble tiles of my bedroom floor.

I sighed, mentally reminding myself to get a new clock before the day ends or else I would also have to save up for a new phone.

Who am I kidding … at this rate I won't even get up first, _come on Mikasa._ I exhaled as I heaved myself up to my knees and contemplated my reflexion through the wall mirror hung atop my wooden headboard.

Grey orbs, a perky nose and plump lips stared back at me, my hair falling limply down to my shoulders. _It grew._ I tilted my head to the side, toying with a strand in between my fingertips, mentally debating on whether this would be problematic in the near future or not.

As I zoned out I paid attention to what was happening on the other side of my door. People were bustling about downstairs and someone could be heard scurrying around on this floor, most likely Eren realizing he's late… speaking of which-

'MIKA!', Eren burst through my door nearly tumbling over, his shoulder angled in my direction. He had a toothbrush in his mouth, his searching eyes fell on me almost instantly.

'Yes Eren', I glanced back at the mirror, lightly readjusting my pyjama sweat.

'Oh great you're up, hurry or else mum's not driving us … and you know what that means right?' Eren rushed through his statement ending it with a sloppy grin, before dashing right out again slamming the door behind him.

I smiled knowingly whilst shaking my head. That boy is too troublesome for his own good.

I then lifted myself off the bed leaving my covers in a red heap and headed towards my separate bathroom, ready to shower and get ready for- oh yeah, my first day of freshmen year. I grabbed my earphones along the way playing a random playlist to help wake me up and kicked the door shut still yawning my missed sleep away. _I'm up this early for school, oh the irony._

Armin entered and settled down across from Eren in the Jaeger family's dining room wiping his heated forehead. As he did so, Carla followed in his stead holding in her busy hands, plates with margarine and toasts, bacon, eggs and breakfast bagels making her way to the boys.

'Yeaaah mum! Eren screeched, green eyes sparkling as he eagerly eyed the food in her hands, his forearms already outstretched towards the brim full plates.

'Eren, your manners' Carla lightly scolded her son as she swatted Eren's hands away and handed the plates of goods to a blushing Armin first.

'Give him whatever's leftover" she sweetly smiled at Armin thanking him for helping her in the kitchen moments ago since his arrival from their neighbouring backyard. He chuckled as Eren fussed over how he was always the one to suffer from the injustices of life and how the world was a cruel place and placed the plates in front of them both amused by the latter.

Just then Mikasa strolled through the room, ceasing Eren's complaints, she pulled out a chair beside Armin greeting him with a warm embrace since they hadn't seen each other during summer break and she had frankly missed him.

'So how was the seaside there, I know you wanted to check out the sea turtles there, were you able to get the data you wanted ?' Mikasa questioned as she grabbed a toast and ate it in a pizza-like manner. Meanwhile Eren scuffed down as much as he could now that his mum had left to tend to the rooms upstairs and ready herself for work, no longer scrutinizing him.

They casually conversed, Eren joining in with them as they recalled their corps gang and funny events during the break and the previous school year. They were excited on meeting up with their friends and making new ones as the campus life started at last.

The corps gang members were simply put, all Mikasa, Armin and Eren's childhood friends. The gang was named after the trio and the other member's kindergarten school 'The Corps'.

Interesting long story put short, this kindergarten was built the year they all started school and shut down the year they joined Elementary school, a funny coincidence they all agreed on.

There were 8 of them in all and they had always found a way to stay enlisted in the same schools growing up.

Apart from Marco who moved away during summer to enter a different school with a curriculum mainly centered around his major in biophysics, other than him they were all together starting their first school year at TrostUni.

Carla called from the hallway startling them from their passionate discussion reminding them she was leaving that very instant.

The trio looked up at each other before bolting out of their seats and racing towards the entrance, grabbing their jackets and backpacks along the way.

Eren snook one foot into a red converse before yelping as he fell onto the front door hopping from foot to foot before giving up with a frustrated groan and opting on tying his laces on in the car. Armin scrambled after him grabbing Eren's forgotten bag for him and sweeping his fringe away from his eyes.

Mikasa quickly examined herself in the main mirror in the corridor.

She wore a simple grey sweat, high-waist black jeans with matching Doc Martens, topped with a pitch-dark leather jacket and her signature red scarf. Satisfied with her choice of clothing she followed suit out the door locking it behind her before taking shotgun in Carla's trax Chevrolet.

The ladies made small talk at the front about Carla's job as a lawyer and the classes the brunet would be taking that semester in Uni, whilst Armin was trying to escape the headlock Eren had put him in in the backseats as they pulled out of the driveway and started towards the university.

'Don't forget mum, dropping us off a little before the-

"-the campus gateway is for cool kids and rides to the parking lot are for pushovers, yeah I know'

Eren was all smiles as they all laughed at him in silence, Carla sighing along side Mikasa every now and then..

 **TrostUni Off-campus Female Dormitory**

I squinted into the mirror making sure I perfectly winged my eyeliner, if I didn't make it legit who would be able to? After all I'm Petra Ral, this School's Miss A, I have to set an example for the rest of the wannabees here. I smiled as I took a stance backwards admiring myself from different angles. I seriously impress myself too much. I parted my bangs in the middle and puckered my lips pleased at my outfit for the day. _With this Levi will want me back._

I looked good, not your typical Mean Girl good but hot alright. I opted for low-rise leather pants, brown studded heels and an oversize v-neck cashmere blouse in beige, my eyes were complimented by a hazel Givenchy handbag which hung loose from one arm. I sighed, I can make just about anything work can't I. Just then the door knob turned and Rico made her way in our shared dorm room, her azul eyes pointed on me.

'You done yet, it's just the first day, you'll be able to showcase your cute outfits throughout the rest of the year anyway', Rico stated exasperated as I reapplied my matte lipstick for the fifth time that hour.

'Ok, right let's go', I smiled up at her innocently as I shut the lone window making sure not to drop any of the many awards and medals hung around my space in the room. My medals ranged from academics to the sporty fields of my talents, I'd picked them up along the way, there were beauty pageants wins, regional projects I'd aced, a fair number of wins in total I'll admit.

I scampered after her in my heels, my rapid small steps echoing across the room once I'd noticed she'd left me already. _I think too much don't I?_.

To the campus, where everyone was probably back, most importantly, to the campus where a certain _Levi Ackerman was back._

As Petra walked down towards where Rico was headed, the Girls Common Room, she checked her social media again, blocking Auluo for the umpteenth time before enabling him on her messages once more simply because he's a close friend of Levi's.

He had been trying to get with her since they broke off and luckily for him she still needed him for precious info or else he would have been discarded long ago. It's as if Levi was still confiding in her, she was up to date with everything concerning him.

Petra suddenly slowed her pace as she picked up the familiar Ackerman name, all ears to what was being said.

'Erwin and him are gonna be back, yeeees, hot studs are back'

'dibs on Levi, Imma go all out this year, now that Ral is out of the picture, should be somewhat easier-'

'- you really think ? You've got the whole frikkin school body to compete with btw'

'-Oh my gawd, so true, you guys will have my back right ? RIGHT ?'

The group of girls were huddled together, the room to their dorm wide open, whispering oh so discreetly as upper class men in the rooms across from theirs were giving them the evils, probably wanting some of Levi as well apart from one girl blushing dreamily staring out the window she was perched on, she was obviously Team Erwin.

Petra narrowed her eyes at the trio before directing her direction ahead of her again, bothering herself with fake competition would only waste her time, she doubted she'd ever find real competition anyway but heck yeah if it could make Levi love her more than she already anticipated on, she wouldn't mind a rival.  
She bumped into Rico, scratching her neck and excusing herself before entering the common room, her head held high.

The gossips started as she took her first step in followed by her roommate.

'what kind of genes does one need to be blessed with to look that good like seriously-?'

'- I'm telling you the secret's in the toner-'

'- bruh, I'm too broke to look like that-'

'-when you've got brains AND beauty, come on, I won't even put any effort in from now on, no point whatsoever-'

Petra tactfully controlled the smirk that threatened to break through as she listened in on the hushed talks, they occasionally looked up at her in awe and admiration, she smiled sweetly at a few girls here and there, even though she hadn't bothered to learn their names.  
She knew they recognized her anyway so it was no big deal, just part of being popular. People are interested in you without you having to care. You could say being pretty and intelligent and THE best had it's perks at the end of the day.

'PETRAAAAAAA!

Petra stifled a laugh as she turned around just in time to brace herself for Hanji's jump embrace.

Indeed she dived into her arms picking her up in the process and twirling her around before putting her down again.

A girl in the background spat her coke out and was being tended to by a friend, patting her back upon the strange being entitled Hanji Zoe's theatrical arrival.

'Hey Hanji, what's new?' Petra rested a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder.

'Guess whaaaat, I'm this year's Cheer-leading Squad Captain, since Mina left last year' Hanji replied in a matter of factly tone, showing her the red ribbon tying her hair back in a high ponytail.

Petra congratulated her animatedly, both girls squealing and jumping on the spot until they heard the familiar ringing of a dreadful school bell.

'Great, let's go together, you're with me again right? I never bother checking schedules, such a bore' _Actually, I only ever bother taking a peak at Levi's class list._

'Duh Petra, off to history, let's go!', she pushed Petra towards the backdoor where most girls were heading to cross the courtyard leading to the main buildings.

A flock of students could be seen arriving from afar, most on foot, a few by bike and the occasional skater could be spotted as well amidst the crowd. Parents were hugging their kids goodbye, certainly the last embraces until Winter break, boy would that be long.

Petra was knocked out of her thoughts as Hanji put her arm around her suddenly.

'You know what that smells like? Fresh meat …', Hanji gazed lovingly at the new incomers probably trying to spot freshmen she could coax into checking out her freakish lab and presenting her experiments too, a lab rat like herself basically.

Hanji may have been a cheerleader since freshmen year of high school, but she was always a genius master mind much like herself but to the extreme. Physically speaking, Hanji was fairly pretty but in a tomboyish way which meant that she was a close friend of Petra's since ages but had never been considered her rival.

Since entering college and joining in on competitive cheer-leading she had gotten herself a scholarship letting her be part of her two all time favorite clubs with prepaid accommodations. She had started off as an intern but following a few minor 'accidents', TrostUni had preferred to settle her down in her own apartments a few blocks down from the school building, the best choice in everyone's humble opinion including myself.

Hanji rubbed her hands together before leading the way to their first class of the day.

Little did they both know today was going to be a very interesting day for them and for many others.

 **If anyone wants this continued please let me know, If so updates would be weekly and a little longer than this first tryout chapter, Thanks for reading !**


	2. Hot shots

**Hot shots**

'does he really have to take this long' Mike questioned rather impatiently shifting on the spot, he took that as an opportunity to sneak a whiff of a passing first year, _mmm daisies, so innocent ..._ he reckoned to himself as a flood of thoughts overcame him, making him lose his way in his own fantasies.

Auluo and Erwin monitored their friend at their side as he took his sweet time in checking out the next female passerbyers up and down, giving them obvious full overs. Erwin rolled his eyes at his close friend's clearly perverted dream state while Auluo casually sniggered out loud as the girls paid little to no attention whatsoever to the senior. He finally had enough though and ceased his mockeries when he nipped at his tongue accidentally whilst making fun of him and proceeded to grab him by the shoulder dragging him out of his current reverie and bringing him closer towards Erwin and himself. Mike smirked as a few girls in the current parking lot giggled flirtatiously while peering up at him in turn. Aluo made a sound of disgust to the scene he witnessed to which Mike responded to by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the latter making him slap him across the head. Erwin snorted at his classmates and diverted his attention back towards the main road near the parking lot entrance. _He should be here by no-_

The sudden roaring of a powerful engine shut them all up, including the rest of the many remaining students hanging around the parking lot. People were peeking up and taking a gander their way while others made space, scattering to get on the grass and rocky pathways.

Making its way through the school grounds was a slate Lamborghini Gallardo gliding towards the very front of the school car park, parking sensibly into the one empty parking space opposite the campus main building as if the place were exclusive to this one sole member of the student body.

Aluo and the rest halted in their quarrelling and waited patiently as their fellow associate soon emerged from the vehicle across them.

There stood Levi Ackerman.

In the background girls were already squealing and taking distant and obvious photos of the Campus Prince, boys simply shrugged at each unknowingly while others tried their best to give the newcomer the evils not pleased one bit at all the fervent attention going his way.

Nonetheless, he didn't seem concerned by them or to even mind, his stoic demeanour seemingly unwavered by the conversations around him which were all about him. Heck, his eyes expressed boredom if anything else.

A sigh of satisfaction left his lips as he tucked one hand in a trouser pocket, the other pushing his slick raven disheveled hair in a backward motion to fall more evenly across his undercut, his steely gaze suddenly pinned upon Erwin and the others.

'let's go', he started walking forward positioning himself in the centermost of the group as he lead his friends way to the school main building in perfect timing with the ringing school bell.

Mike adressed Levi a genuine smile glancing knowingly at Auluo who looked sideways at Levi with a sense of pride, his head held higher than a moment ago. Erwin chortled himself amused following in his stead, _Trust Levi to not give two shits_ , he beamed as he clapped his hand against Levi's sturdy back.

'nice to have you back too Levi'.

 **Lecture Hall 09**

The bell rang a few minutes ago and their english professor was now settling down in his bureau at the utmost front, piles of folders and stacked documents slammed on the his table. He was preparing what Mikasa could make out to be an audio-visual presentation of the Uni for the hall of freshmen. There were easily 200 seats in the room split into three rows of writing desks placed upon a pitched ground.

Mikasa leisurely swung her backpack down from her shoulder and placed it at her feet leaning it on her deskside upon the polished wooden floor. She rose her head again looking behind her as her friends all chatted animately. They had met up infront of the Uni Gate, a little earlier than expected since Carla dropped them off ahead of time so as to not miss an opening meeting in her new client's office downtown. The whole gang was already there awaiting their arrival.

They had all compared their schedules, taking the chance to catch up with each others happenings and reminiscing their disparate summerbreaks. After a while they took notice relieved that they were always at least by twos during each period of the week, they then separated after promising to meet up together for lunch heading in different directions to go locate their lecture halls and explore the other facilities at their disposal on the school grounds.

Directly behind her seat was Sasha, elbow propped against the part of tempered glass desk infront of her, her other hand near her mouth while she chewed on a grilled sandwich, her legs were crossed atop her chair and she was bent towards the rest of their friends to her left, joining in energetically when they discussed strategy on eating in the cafeteria when midday would come around.

Once Sasha had noticed her staring she brightly smiled down at her offering her a piece of sandwich to which Mikasa turned her down, politely declining her offer, before moving on to the next group member.

Beside Sasha was Connie, discussing his recent martial arts class with Armin, intent on coaxing him into joining him during his next session. From time to time he would frighten the brunette next to him by shoving her chair suddenly, making her yelp and rock sideways until managing to stabilize herself with his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Armin was torn in between listening to Connie's rambling behind him and peeping every now and then on their lecturer who was just about finished with his preparations and was now narrowing his eyes at the students constant gossiping.

The noisy commotion igniting a buzzing blare which echoed off the classroom's four walls, the professor waiting for them to quiet down. Armin and Mikasa being side by side in the front middle row to the very right were amongst the first to quit chattering seeing as though they were located in his range of view. Sasha and Connie took notice of this and instantly mirrored their actions, before long the general laughter died down and only the occasional mouse clicking could be heard.

Soon enough the hall fell into absolute silence. Mr Hendrick breathed out in contentment letting his fixed stare travel along the young people concisely, shortly after he spoke to the class waving his hands about.

'My name is Hendrick, Professor Hendrick, I will be this form's tutor, feel free if needed to see me when lessons are over for any lingering questions you young people may have, for now let's start with an introduction on the many notions we'll be adressing this ter-'

A hand zoomed up to the right end of the class, the nearest spot to the door. A blonde female, hair tied up in a ponytail with an impassive face fixed Hendrick before speaking aloud.

'I need to go to the bathroom Hendrick'.

There was a blank period as a gush of wind breezed in from an open window situated at the back of the room. The class room erupted into stiffled laughter.

Mr Hendrick's face turned beet as he lowered his glasses, peering at the student who just inquired for the loo.

'That's Mr Hendrick to you … and you are ?', he started angrily, trying to contain his indignation.

(a silent pause)

'Annie, Annie Leonhart sir', she replied, still unfazed by the teacher's obvious bitterness regarding her.

As she looked in his direction answering him, she caught and locked eye contact with Mikasa whose eyes bore into her own. Mikasa slightly frowned when she realized this Annie girl was completely focused on her as if sizing her up. She lifted an eyebrow in turn challenging her silently. Helas, their staring marathon was shortly lived though since the teacher broke their stance with his comeback to Annie's request.

'You may, but don't think of coming back', the Professor stated already moving on to the registration call.

'Thank you sir', Annie rose from her seat, opening the door, she cast a rapid look at Mikasa before shutting the door behind her.

Mikasa, as well as Armin who had noticed the two girl's mental spar retreated her attention back to her professor who was reading students names aloud at an alarming speed before coming to a halt and becoming aware of two absent students.

'Does anyone know where a certain M. Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover may be ?',

None of the students spoke up which the Professor took as a sign to begin class.

'Right where was I …'.

 **12:00**

Morning classes passed by in a blink of an eye and Mikasa was ravenously craving food, she willingly let Sasha guide her, Armin and Connie towards the Mess Hall, the only building she remembered the location of, where sure enough Eren, Jean and Krista were waiting as well as an unfamiliar tall brunette. She was freckled and seemed to have a tomboyish stance as she stood tall with broad shoulders . Mikasa could make out suspenders under her leather jacket and an nose piercing when she turned to flick Jean in the forehead when he gawked at Mikasa's approaching them.

'Oow Ymir, what was that for ?', Jean barked, turning to look at Ymir, embarassed he squealed in a girlish manner in front of Mikasa of all people.

'Nice to meet you, you must be the Ackerman they've been telling me about', Ymir nodded as she acknowledged Mikasa.

Mikasa nodded back, noticing how Christa was looking back and forth between Ymir and herself, looking pleased they had met, before explaining her new acquaintance to the raven haired girl.

'We met in science at 8, then math at 9, -'

'-then french at 10 and litterature at 11', Ymir cut her off smirking as christa blushed cutely. Yep, there was definitely something going on with those two Mikasa thought to herself when Ymir started teasing Christa for blushing furiously., poking her cheeks.

'Let's just hurry and go eat, I'm starved', Christa changed the subject trying to divert Ymir's attention to something else other then her.

Ymir took the hint and entered last nudging Mikasa and mouthing "adorable" to her before looking back to Christa. The boys had quickly bolted through the double doors making their way through the crowd of people carrying trays. Jean and Eren coursed in the direction of the restaurant ready to take everyone's orders they'd discussed before hand as Connie and Armin headed towards the mini-bar to get drinks.

The mission assigned to the girls was to find a table for them all so as to not waste time. And boy was that going to be hard, you could barely walk in here let alone search for empty places.

Mikasa took in the bright red round marble tables on pristin white floors scanning for any empty ones. Ymir beckoned to her that she'd found one large enough for all of them. They patiently waited for the group of skaters to leave the table picking up their trays and leaving.

They didn't make a mess, good, Mikasa thought as she put her bag down.

Christa propped herself down next to Ymir, Mikasa facing them that way she could keep an eye out for the boys behind to make sure they found their table. She waved when she'd noticed Armin. His eyes lit up instantly upon seeing her, tugging along Connie who had been scurrying around with searching eyes.

Eren and Jean caught up with them on the way fist bumping with the other two, well-pleased their tactic had worked.

They all sat down, making room for eachother and started digging in to the food. Their table was in the middle of the cafeteria so they had to speak extra loud to be heard. Eren complained to Mikasa about how they'd already been given homework not to mention an assignement and that he was with Jean. Jean heard and sent a fake sweet smile Eren's way.

'I look so forward to it Jaeger', Jean mocked him.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and concentrated on her slice of quiche, whacking Sasha's passing fingers away when needed.

The cafeteria was extra loud especially on their right side where the wall was basically a glass panel offering a view of the school campus and residence halls in the distance.

I couldn't help but observe a particular group of girls at the table nearest to ours. The girls uttered ear-splitting squeals and were flipping their hair back and forth, even Sasha contemplated them while nibbling at her pizza slices in turn. They were all pretty girls. The table next to them and the one next to that one were all filled with jocks and what Mikasa discerned to be cool kids.

A girl stood out amongst the rest on the table nearest to theirs.

She had wispy strawberry blonde hair cut short to her nape much like Mikasa's own hair before. Her bangs were parted in the middle which suit her very well and her golden amber eyes shone brightly as she smiled, blinding rows of pearly whites flashing vividly. She had a glowing complexion and an amazing body. Even in a sitting position anyone could tell this girl worked out.

And sure enough she started rummaging through her handbag and drew out a glimmering red and white pom pom which she passed to a girl on her right who screeched her thanks. A cheerleader huh ?

'Hey Mikasa', Eren called out to her. She inclined her head his way, gesturing for him to speak.

'Why don't you go to cheerleading tryouts this year?', he probed motioning to the Senior's table where the pom pom still lay.

Mikasa had always been a martial arts type of girl. Next to martial arts she'd only ever attempted kick boxing for Sasha's sake since she wanted to gradually move on to boxing and swimming in her early childhood.

Could she really ? Cheerleading ?

Mikasa realized she hadn't answered Eren yet, he looked hopeful. It was at that moment Mikasa promised herself she'd get on the Varsity Cheerleading team no matter what it takes.

'I think I'll do just that', Mikasa stated confidently, looking Eren straight in the eyes.

He gleamed and rubbed his hand together smirking.

'Alright, Mikasa's gonna kick ass- !'

Just then the front doors opened for the upteenth time that hour but this time it was different. Everyone hushed down. Forks were being set aside and even the cooks peered up to see what the big deal was. Mikasa looked up last from her food and tried to find the source of everyone's daze. Eren and the others were also gaping at the entrance.

There stood a group of six males. Confidence radiated off them as they walked down to the mini bar, _obviously seniors_ , there were three abnormally tall males, _manliness overload,_ Mikasa snorted to herself, two were blonde while the other was tan and had dark brown hair.

The taller blond had a serious eyebrow deal going on, like seriously, they were intense, but hot in a way. Mikasa innerly shrugged and continued her observation. There was a shorter guy, a cockish grin plasted on his face as he probably sensed he and his friend were the big shots that everyone hushed down for.

He had thick and fluffy mousy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He went the opposite direction to get pizzas alone from the fast food section. Mikasa's eyes narrowed furthermore while staring at the last Senior. He was the one most people were gawking at. He was shorter than the rest of his friends but still stood taller than Mikasa and probably the rest of the boys she knew. He had steel grey eyes that seemed to see through anything, his hands were in his jean pockets, his backpack slung across only one shoulder. He had pitch black straight hair styled in an undercut and the fairest skin Mikasa had ever layed eyes upon on a boy before. He had a sharp jawline which was also a bonus and he seemed to have a deadpanned expression on, as if he didn't know what emotions were.

His eyes bore straight into Mikasa's once he'd sensed her staring. She forced herself to keep a straight face on knowing she could pull it off just as well as he could, seeming unimpressed by his fancy little entrance.

And anyway, why out of all the people staring at him, did he have to catch her gaze ?

She broke eye contact first, realizing how silly the situation was as they didn't even know eachother and quickly reverted her attention back to her friends who were still finding it difficult to look away.

A chair suddenly screeched near the corp's table. A tall leggy type brunette with staggering amber eyes stood up and made her way to the impassive dude.

'He- .. hey Levi, it's me Sally, do-o you remember me?', the girl stampered, her head drawn downwards.

The Levi guy simply looked her in the eyes before replying.

'Who are you again ?', he inquired without any trace of curiosity marking his handsome features.

 _Wait … did I just say handsome ? No, I meant to say bothersome, duh,_

At that the girl stopped swaying and finally looked up, dread written across her faces as she burst out crying and ran towards the double doors, quickly followed by her two friends.

Levi still looked unbothered by the whole situation and started advancing towards his table where all his friends were already seated without Mikasa having even noticed.

The silence soon died down and everyone was chattering again. Mikasa fine hearing could make out a faint whispering from the two remaining boys seated at the table the other girls had just left.

'I can't believe he let her get her hopes high?, he was her first you know?, that's disgusting …', the ginger trailed off to his friend.

Mikasa heard his friend sigh before hearing him answer,

'She should have known, for him they're all the same anyway, Levi get's them all in the end, hell, I don't even think it was intentionally done, he probably doesn't even realize what he's done'.

His friend clicked his tongue before they both left their table.

 _Levi huh ?_

Mikasa discreetly looked to her right and noticed him looking outside.

 _Womanizer ? I don't think so._

And with that she went back to her eating, unknownst to her that a certain Levi Ackerman had looked back at her.


	3. Alarming encounter

Afternoon classes passed by in what Mikasa defined to be a flurry. Actually, _Scratch that_. The first day seemed like it would never end and boy was I tired.

I absent-mindedly chewed on a piece of gum Ymir had snook me in history a while ago and was now making my way to the Campus gate where my soon to be everyday bus stop was located.

Eren and Jean had stayed back to go and start up on their French project in the library, taking Mikasa and the rest of them by surprise and Armin had been approached by a couple science nerds in the beginning of the afternoon and was now undergoing some sort of club initiation.

This all meant that Mikasa was now heading back home with Sasha, Ymir and Christa on her tail. Earlier, she'd caught on that Ymir and herself had actually hit off quite well. Turns out they were both deemed cold-hearted and slightly reserved people. She reckoned she'd finally found herself some sort of an ally after a while.

Mikasa looked down as she opened the double doors leading to the parking lot partially blinded by the light of day. There weren't many students lurking around at the course of this hour of the day for some reason and Mikasa was glad she could just head straight to where her bus awaited her.

As she lifted her head back up again she could make out a few seniors, but not bothering to check out who was there exactly, she took her first step outside and turned her head to her left taking in the scenery along the way and pacing across rocky paths, her bus stop already in sight, keen on getting home.

 **Ymir pov**

Christa and I were following religiously behind Mikasa, Christa whispering as she went on and on explaining to me about how Sasha and Connie would look so good together and what we would eat at her place. Yeah that's right we got _homework_ to do. Anyways, and that's when I noticed while coming out, there were literally a few jocks hanging around their cars while me came out and straight away all eyes were on us. Or well I mean to say on a certain Mikasa Ackerman.

Got to admit I get why. I looked back towards Mikasa, still listening to Christa, and took in her appearance. She had the silkiest black hair going right past her shoulders making her look hella classy and oriental. From here she couldn't see it but she'd remembered being impressed by the Asian's grey orbs suiting perfectly with her small cute nose and feminine plump lips.

She had delicate features that were enthralling for whoever set eyes on her. Ymir noticed half the seniors were stuck on admiring her face. The others were looking a little lower and Ymir grinned cockishly. Mikasa was obviously very generous in the chest section and her legs were longer than most girls, hell they started higher than her own torso, a firm perky butt peeked out every so now and then when she readjusted her backpack but Ymir knew the seniors were hitting the jackpot from their side angle.

Ymir innerly sighed to herself before looking back towards Christa lovingly, the latter was still oblivious she had been paying attention to Mikasa and the seniors one sided exchange. If she hadn't met Christa first she would probably have put dibs on Mikasa but Christa was the one for her alright, that she was sure of.

All of a sudden, she realized a jock was coming Mikasa's way too soon before she had anytime to scare him off, busy being distracted by Christa.

Christa stopped short too as a tall senior with golden shagged hair, a slightly pointed nose and most importantly flirting eyes stride over in merely a few steps halting in front of Mikasa and taking her by surprise. Ymir saw how Mikasa, who had been oblivious up till now of the effect she had on the jocks, jolted in place before jabbing her knuckled fists swiftly through the guy's nose.

She giggled out loud before bursting into laughter grabbing a rib with one hand, the other latched on Christa for support whom she could see was trying not to seem amused but failing slightly so since her eyes were glossy with mirth.

The seniors on the other side had mixed reactions from what she could see. An eye browed guy was staring in disbelief at what happened just now, a mousy haired guy with baby features went pale and was clicking his tongue continuously, probably embarrassed the guy who got his ass sent flat on the ground was one of his friends. Most of them were gawking at Mikasa in awe and one guy in particular Ymir noticed was piercing his steely orbs straight through Mikasa's being, amusement written all over his eyes as he lay on his car hood, his arms crossed and his demeanor unfazed. Only people like Ymir who didn't possess that much facial expressions or better yet controlled them to perfection could be able to tell his eyes were intrigued and liking what they saw.

Almost instantly, she didn't like the sudden glint that appeared in his eyes when Mikasa ignored the groaning man in pain at her feet, simply rolling her eyes at him and stalking on off to the bus stop across the street.

'Come on Christa, I just remembered, I need to get something at the convenience store for-', Ymir cut short trying to find an end to her quick fib, whilst grabbing Christa by the arm, wanting to hurry and get Mikasa out of that guy's sight as quick as possible.

'Your mum?' Christa's eyes lit up as she finished, looking up expectantly at Ymir.

Ymir chuckled, this girl was so soft.

'Yeah, for my mum and we're taking Mika with us', with that she caught up to Mikasa, feeling the audience had shifted their attention back to them she pressed a hand against Mikasa's back pressing her to cross the street more rapidly.

Mikasa lightly protested before realizing it was Ymir behind her and let herself be hurried before turning around once on the opposite pavement.

'Are you two taking the bus? I thought Christa's driver was coming to pick you up?' Mikasa inquired, looking towards Ymir.

'Um well, I need to get some ramyeon for my bro, he's ill and mum's not home so…' Ymir trailed hoping Mikasa would get the gist. She just didn't want those seniors knowing Mikasa took this bus home. They were obviously going to try and find out who she was exactly after this.

She watched as Mikasa pondered for a while before realization hit her about something, her shoulders slightly drooping. The Poor thing probably just wanted to go home.

'Oh yeah, I also need something, I'd forgotten, In that case let's go', Mikasa smiled a small rare smile letting herself be guided at Christa's side by Ymir who lived nearby and knew the area, down an alley behind the bus stop.

Neither of them bothered to look behind them as they disappeared behind a corner.

 **Convenience Store**

'Mikasa look here!' Mikasa walked backwards, drawing her head to the side, towards the aisle she'd just heard Christa call her from.

She was wearing a pink princess crown and glitter was spread across her face.

For a split second, even Mikasa was mesmerized by the shiny aspect, thinking if she'd had a little sister she would have wanted her to be as cute as Christa here.

'What's going on?' Ymir turned the corner, opposite Mikasa and she watched laughing at how Ymir's jaw dropped, her hands full of ramyeon packets threatening to fall to the ground. Her face lit up as she threw the ramyeons in her cart and embraced Christa in a bear hug whipping out her phone in the process ready to take cliches. She whooped a few times twirling Christa about in circles, Christa on the other hand was now a living tomato and rendered speechless. Mikasa went back to her searching before Ymir put a heavy hand on her shoulder blade.

'Right, we'll be off now, we want to still have time for work and I need to drop this off beforehand real quick, you know the way back right?', Ymir asked quickly,

'Yeah sure, I remember how we got here, see ya then', Mikasa reassured her she recalled how to get back.

Ymir grinned, both her and Christa waving her goodbye as they paid for their goods and left the shop, the bell at the front ringing their departure.

Mikasa resumed her skimming of the aisles, _where do they put the damn alarm clocks_? She moved down another aisle barely paying attention to the ringing sound soon after, remembering she was the only one in the shop now and that someone came in in that case.

She bend down, crouching as she finally found the object of her search, miniature black alarm clocks, she grabbed one and an extra battery pack for good measure and was ready to head down to the checkout stall.

That is before she strode right into somebody's broad and firm chest. She staggered for a split second before gaining her balance once more thanks to two forearms shooting out for her to grab onto.

She looked up after a few seconds that seemed like hours, a sense of déjà vu hitting her as she found herself eye to eye with no other than Levi the handsome senior.

He had familiar steely grey eyes, the greyest she'd ever set her eyes on, reminding her a lot of her own. The way his eyes locked onto hers immediately was something new to Mikasa, she felt like his piercing orbs were reading into her very soul. She discerned a minty scent radiating off him, not to mention the warmth his body spread to hers. She unintentionally gripped his forearms a little harder feeling the muscles underneath his thin grey shirt, he was ripped. At this he arched a perfect eyebrow, his head slightly tilted to the side, causing his hair to pull downwards and gently tickle Mikasa's forehead … not that she was complaining.

 _Right, Mikasa don't break his arms._ I withdrew my hands hastily breathing out a quick sorry before side passing him in haste, set on leaving as quickly as possible after the awkward encounter. However, I didn't anticipate on him grabbing onto my arm though. I skid backwards, merely avoiding tumbling over. He turned me over before opening the palm of the arm he had latched onto. I looked up at him questioningly, not understanding his actions before he slammed a battery pack into my palm before looking back at me expectantly, arms crossed, even though his face was void of emotion.

'We say thank you when things like this happen', he furrowed his brows, accessing me, a shoulder leaning against the shelf near him, cornering her.

It took me a while to process what he had just said, when realization hit me, I stood up a little straighter, also lifting an eyebrow. _Oh really, well, two can play at this game-_

'-You must really like barging into people, I suggest you try again another time when there's a little more of a crowd going on to mask your intentions', she countered calmly, just wanting to leave.

He was hot, I'll give him that, but with that personality he was a definite no no in my books.

Not giving him time to reply, and frankly not caring at all on anything else he could say I spun on my heel and walked up to the bearded man at the checkout, money I fished out of my pockets already in hand to speed up the process.

I could hear Levi walking down the aisle as I hurriedly took my plastic bag and rushed to the door, a gust of wind sending my hair back as I took a deep breath of fresh air.

 _Bye Levi_

 **Hanji pov**

I huffed and lifted my head up, not being able to calm Petra down. This girl's jealousy was incredible. I was just going to have to settle on trying to tune her out. I franticly searched for my earphones in my backpack nodding the whole way.

'… And how come, he saw me and didn't even come over once?'

'Would you ignore your ex like that, really?'

'Who was that Sally bitch kidding anyways', she ended her rant with a scoff of indignation.

Hanji halted her search for a moment, her eyes widening as she avoided eye contact with Petra who looked puzzled.

Silence fell upon them.

'Don't tell me you knew !', she took Hanji's silence as a yes and jumped her, knocking them both off the bench they were sat on before scurrying up, Petra dusting off her clothes upon seeing a teacher cross the courtyard.

'How could you?' the red haired girl hissed, eyes narrowed and hands trembling as her eyes blazed at Zoe.

Hanji turned her head her way, humming a tune and picking an ant from the ground, lowering her glasses and examining it.

'What happened was too late, what would be the point of telling you, apart from hurting you?' she asked genuinely, staring Petra down now and waiting for an answer.

Petra tore her gaze away after a while, pursing her lips and pushing her hair behind an ear.

'Whatever…' she said absentmindedly actually rendered tongue tied.

Hanji approved with a slight nod before jumping up, grabbing Petra's hands.

'Let's go get ourselves some pizza, I'm pretty sure the guys were planning on heading out after classes', she wiggled her eyebrows and added in a whisper.

'Levi will be there… '.

Petra's response was immediate. She stood up, taking out her lip balm as they went off to the car parking lot.

Upon arriving, Petra scanned the area quickly and noticed, her shoulders slumping and disappointed that everyone was there but Levi was nowhere to be seen. She strides over quickly to where Erwin and the others were, not missing Auluo's wink. She ignored him and looked firmly at Erwin.

'Isn't Levi coming?'

Erwin sighed briefly looking away,

'You're the fifth to ask, I'll repeat myself once more, Levi left a while ago, we don't know where he is either', he told her. Petra was not satisfied though, she saw he was avoiding eye contact, which meant only one thing, he knew a little more than he told her.

 _What was he trying to hide from her?_

'Alright', she stated simply, no point on seeming desperate, that was the last thing she wanted.

She took this as a cue to go up to Auluo and drew him further away from the group, pretending they were discussing something about the upcoming winter holidays.

Once they were out of earshot she turned on him.

'Where did Levi go?' she said innocently, managing to ask him the question as if she were talking about idle happenings like the weather.

It seemed to work though, he answered straight away, grinning the whole time while he flexed his biceps nearly shoving Petra in the face, clearly wanting attention.

'Oh yeah, some chick came by earlier, he told us he wanted to check something out but we all know what that rascal was up to', he chuckled to himself looking over the horizon making sure the sun provided him enough lighting to make his eyes shine.

Petra became livid. _He was running after some girl?_ She composed herself on the spot, clearing her throat and not letting anything from her tone betray her angered self.

'Oh really? Do you know who the girl happened to be? Must be something if she caught Levi's attention', she said kindly, making sure he thought she was over him.

Auluo reminisced and collected his thoughts before his eyes softened considerably.

'You can say that alright, she was this Asian bomb, never seen anything like her before, she was like …' Auluo snorted before animatedly drawing the beginning of an S-line with his hands before Petra whacked his arms down.

He fancied her too? Wasn't he meant to like her? Who is this girl?

A million questions went through Petra's head before thoughts flooded her of what they could be doing right now. Where they together? Are they official?

She was pulled out of her trance by Auluo.

'Ah, look who is back', he pointed behind her, and she whirled around. Levi was at the entrance coming their way.

But there was something different about him. He looked lost in his thoughts and his eyebrows were furrowed which Petra thought to be strange.

It was only upon Gunther calling him over that his face became neutral again, a familiar smirk playing on his lips as he joined his fellow seniors.

'


	4. Asian girl

**Erwin pov**

I turned to my Rolex wrist watch checking the time for the ninth time that hour, I had work to do and they were honestly taking their sweet time in eating. I huffed, puffing my cheeks and looking about the round table. Everybody was engrossed in devouring their pizza pies; _I should probably do the same_ _considering we're not leaving anytime soon_.

I lift a slice of pepperoni pizza placing it on my palm before folding it into a sandwich and chewing on it. We were right next to the entrance, me being back towards the store entrance and glassy panels. To my right Levi was in a deep conversation with Hanji, something about organizing tryouts as soon as possible probably for our male varsity basketball team and Hanji's cheer squad. I tilted my head interested in catching more of their little dialog, resting my chin on my knuckles.

'Do I look like I've nothing better to do with my time four-eyes?' Levi genuinely probed in Hanji's direction.

'Come on Levi … you know there are some hot chicks amongst the first-years this semester, just to let you know …' she trailed.

Levi contemplated her for a split second, visibly a little more interested. Knowing his adopted brother more than anyone, he guessed he was plausibly recalling that brunet from earlier. His description didn't even do her justice, her hair was inky black silk that flowed so naturally by the wind, he couldn't blame Levi for fantasizing over running his fingers through those obsidian locks, he remembered blinking many times when he had first seen her in the cafeteria, and becoming hypnotized on the moment of seeing her strut her way out the parking lot prior to their outing, it was as if her path were a runway carpet. To this Hanji perked up a little, pushing her glasses further up her nose with her forefinger and tapping her fingertips against the table top wearing a broad grin.

Levi snapped out of it,

'Tsk, no, it's next Tuesday right? Besides … I'm already getting my fill that day', he finished with a knowing smirk lifting his glass to his lips, barely sipping his drink as usual. Levi was the type to pay much attention to his health, he rated he'd been that way since forever, it just so happened that he additionally followed up on his leadership role being Vice-Captain to their team.

Hanji sunk back in her chair, wailing to herself and grabbing her hair from the roots to which Levi merely shut his eyes unmoved.

I licked my dry lips and spoke out loud a little confused.

'Why do you need Levi to attend _your_ tryouts? I don't get it?', I was a little skeptic to her answer when I saw her keep an eagle eye on Levi from the corner of her eyes. He opened his eyes then looked ahead of him, where Auluo was desperately trying to join in on Mike and Petra's conversation.

She startled me without warning when she slammed her palms flat against the table looking me dead in the eye before giving me an explanation. The glasses shook and Levi took another sip, shutting his eyes once more.

'You see Erwin, you perhaps already may know our little Levi here *motioning to said gentleman* is Campus Prince and wanted by literally the entire female student body … literally, this is very fortunate for my tryouts. This year I'd really like to bring a more diverse variety of girls in and train them under my lead, to do so I was planning on making my usual banners but this time I thought to myself, adding a little picture of Ackerman here and confirming his presence would be very promising regarding my future candidates and henceforth the team layout, he being there would bring in a hell more ladies, do you stand by my logic thinking?', she finished barely out of breath, clearly intent on Levi's participation.

I pondered for a moment, she had a point, Levi _was_ a chick-magnet for God's sake.

Levi seemed to see the dawning look on my face. He shook his head from side to side once, rolling his eyes exasperatedly before looking at me accusingly. He countered almost instantly, eyes glinting mischievously.

'Mr. _Campus Prince_ has a close side-kick, a plan B you must have had in mind anyway, am I wrong?' Levi calmly voiced in his defense.

I lay back against my chair, _touché Levi,_ from there on I knew my destiny was written like black on white, I was going to that practice.

Hanji clapped her hands together childishly, eyes twinkling as she informed me, probably also knowing I was a dead man if I didn't show up to her trial of the meetup details.

'It's in the Grand Gymnasium, next Tuesday, 5p.m sharp … you can bring a few of the others as well, the more the merrier!', she added towards the end gesturing towards Gunther and Eld on my left who somewhere along the exchange had joined in on listening.

Gunther nodded while shrugging going back to his smartphone while Eld gave her a thumbs up lazily brushing his hair back.

Petra cut us all off when she beamed up at me.

'So it's official, we'll start making the posters', her smile seemed slightly strained to me, I understood she presumably was looking forward to seeing Levi there. That boy be damned didn't even see her as a girlfriend anymore, she was going in with all these advances while he noticeably didn't care. Erwin knew Levi best, he wasn't the type to get attached to people let alone cling on to them. He still perceived Ral as a friend but nothing more nor less. Erwin wanted to tell her she should be content and satisfy herself with just that but he was meant to be the sensible one so he wouldn't drop that bomb on her. Levi paying attention to someone was a first, it was best for her that she give Auluo a chance.

He stood up finally aware that they were all done with their dinner and their pizza plates had already been whisked off to the kitchens.

'Who needs a ride?' I offered remembering I already had to drop Mike off seeing as though, he had no car since a week ago, he had gotten all hyped up after seeing the latest Fast and Furious movie and his parents upon finding out he had crashed their favorite California T into a series of traffic posts downtown had been less than pleased and stalled his weekly allowance and banned him from a further car purchase until they had deemed him responsible enough.

It was Mike's fault he was landed into such a dilemma but Erwin couldn't help but sympathize with him, Mike and he had been best buddies since as long as he could remember, they had so many things in common, a few being that they were both put into private classes and daycare institutions at an early age. Erwin had rare memories of time spent with his parents and the same went no doubt for Mike also. Being heirs to worldwide firms and having such promising futures and endless bank accounts across the globe in foreign countries was a benefit, but seeing his parents once a year and having matured sooner than most was something Erwin would happily change anytime if the opportunity arose.

He abruptly ended his trip down memory lane when Hanji clung onto his arm, reminding him he had promised herself and Petra a drive back to her apartments and dorms.

He smiled down to them holding the door for them closely followed by Levi.

 **Petra pov**

My hands were moist as I tried to appear relaxed and not desperate by deeply inhaling the car scent.

It smelled of leather, mint and detergent, basically Levi my drug.

Speaking of the devil, he was sat in shotgun while Erwin drove. Erwin was the only person Levi ever let drive his baby. Petra frowned looking outside brooding over how Levi had never once let her take his Galllardo out for a spin. She inhaled deeply thanking Erwin's head rest for dissimulating her actions. _Better him putting his trust in his brother than in some girl right?_

Of course she was happy Erwin would come to their tryout but in all honesty she yearned for Levi's presence. She blinked when she recognized Hanji's apartment building. It was fancy with an automatic gateway permitting access with a swipe of an electronic card. It was all glass up front while the rest of the three walls were white. She kissed her close friend's cheeks goodbye and took this as an opportunity to take in Levi's profile as he bade her goodnight.

Levi really was a Greek god. Petra remembered whilst dating him she had tried to convince him to trace back his roots, something he had never wanted to talk about. She was certain that he had origins from across the globe with his looks. His defined jawline and high cheek bones were proof enough. He turned back to look ahead of him when Erwin started the engine again his ebony hair flipped back forward contrasting perfectly with his porcelain pale skin. His eyes brows constantly furrowed and the steely look he would shoot just about anyone was enough to have Petra fantasizing about his glare again.

All too soon Levi turned back to look at her.

 _Shit, she had been staring too long,_

She tried to pull off an innocent face but knew her ears were burning red branding her guilty. To her knowledge the only person able to pull something like this off was the man looking right back at her. In a blink of an eye she recollected her senses and lifted her face into a sweet side smir _k._ _I did date him after all; get a grip on yourself Petra!._

Levi stared back for a moment before moving to open his mouth. Petra panicked all of a sudden and recognized the schooldrive way. She hurried a thank you to both the boys before clambering out of the door in a swift movement not giving Levi enough time to speak his mind. For some reason she felt a little nervous around him now. He was the only person able to make her feel nervous and uncomfortable, Petra knew that he also had the power to make her heart break once and for all. She had to admit to herself that she wasn't ready for that and even if she was very self-confident, a small part of her was still afraid of rejection. She couldn't lose her face to Levi or she would lose everything including herself in the process.

She waved hurriedly as she trotted off to the dormitories feeling two pairs of eyes on her, making sure she got to her dorm entrance safe.

Levi tossed and turned in his sleep. _Damn it all._ He sprung up from his bed in one move and headed steadily to his door making sure to make no noise behind him and choosing to ignore the light female emitting a groaning sound from behind him. _A cousin of Mike's wasn't she?_ He turned the doorknob slowly before trailing down wooden staircases, not bothered for a round two right now. He sighed, glad the stairs didn't decide to fuck with him tonight of all nights by not making any creaking noises. He slipped into the kitchen grabbing his signature kettle from the marble counter and nabbed a quick green tea bag, not bothering to choose between aromas since he just needed to calm his senses at the moment. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought to himself before thanking the Lord and taking a long and deep sip of his beverage.

He knew why he was like this though. It was because of Ral earlier. She hadn't given him the chance to talk with her. Now don't get me wrong I am a bastard in all means of the word but Petra was always a friend before a girlfriend, a team mate before the line was crossed. I didn't mind fucking around with girls in general but for Petra I felt like letting her get ahead of herself was partially my fault. I felt responsible in some twisted way.

I pushed my hair back, feeling it slick and disheveled from my sleep. I'd have to have a chat with her sooner or later …

With that I pushed myself off the stool I was perched on and retreated back to my wards.

Climbing back the stairs feeling a little better and reminding myself to corner Petra tomorrow I walked through my bedroom door only to find that girl was up. She was waltzing my way, playing with her flimsy robe trying to act sultry and such while she bit her bottom lip at me. I sighed not in the mood, besides she was boring now and I guess Mike won't take it to heart. I nodded my head once in her direction before directing it to the door, the message was clear. For a split second she looked puzzled before realization hit her and she scrunched her face in indignation, pushing past me and slamming the door behind her. I stayed stoic the entire time, letting her release her steam. It's ok, better past my shoulder than the ornaments and chinaware on display in the entrance hall downstairs. I snorted in displeasure on hearing her slam the front door close and made my way to my bed replacing the white sheets with clean ones before lying down and trying to blackout into a deep slumber.

 **Mikasa pov**

'Yo Mika!'

'Yeah Eren?'

'I think I have this crush on some girl'

'That's good for you Eren', I replied flatly, my brother was so typical hormonal teenager like sometimes. Knowing Eren, not making a big deal out of it was the best way for him to move on.

Sensing her disbelief Eren threw the laptop off their laps, startling Mikasa and causing her to spill her popcorn bowl across the bed. She frowned hardly at the snack, as if they would fly back to the insides of their container.

Eren turned her shoulder his way, his serious demeanor suddenly making him a lot more mature looking than his usual troublemaker self.

'I'm serious Mika, this girl … I don't get why or how, but I've never felt this way towards someone before, it's like she's different but to me it's a good way to stand out, you hear what I'm saying?'

Armin who had gone to fetch refreshments made his entrance through Eren's room, gently closing the door behind him with an elbow.

He stopped short when he noticed Eren's dreamy face.

'What's going on here?', he asked grabbing a few popcorns from the bed, throwing them in his mouth and taking a seat on Mikasa's other side.

'I think I'm in love Armin …'

Armin and Mikasa exchanged eye contact, rolling their eyes at each other and drinking through a plastic cup of soda each.

Armin asked idly, not actually paying attention to what he was going to say.

'Her name is Annie, Annie Leonhart', he answered with a sense of pride and a hint of a blush painting his cheeks.

To this both Mikasa and Armin spat their juice out, Mikasa hopping off quickly to fetch a new cover while Armin gawked at Eren, currently patting him on the back while he spluttered lightly on his drink.


End file.
